Tails Payne
by Viper the Hedgehog
Summary: *Half-Life klaxon sirens* WARNING! CROSS-OVER! ^_^; Yeah...I rated it R because it get very descriptive in violence later on...please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Note from the author: This is a rip-off. If you have a problem with Rip-offs, then please take the cyanide capsules  
from under your seat, break them in two, and place under the tounge. Thank you....and characters copyright of Sega and story copyright of   
Remedy/3D Realms blah blah blah...  
  
***  
Prologue  
***  
  
It all began in Knothole. I was walking home at the time, thinking about Sally's story,  
and Rotor's new invention he had for me. I couldn't wait.  
  
When I opened the door to my house, everything was quiet. No talking. No fire going. Nothing.  
I didn't like the way this show started, but I had the best seat in the house. Front Row, Center.  
As I walked in, I yelled out. "Sally? Rotor? Anyone here?!" I walked into the kitchen, and there it was...a knife,  
dripping with blood. I almost gagged, but I held it in and pushed on.  
  
When I walked into the living room, that's when I panicked.  
"NOOO! No, please, oh gooood..."  
"Shut up, bitch! SHUT UP!"  
"Sonic, what the fuck are you doing!"  
(in an insane tone) "Ehehehehehehahahaaaaa!"  
  
"Sally! Rotor!" As I ran up, blood coated the stairs, and right next to it was a gun-shaped present marked "Tails".  
As I un-wrapped it, I saw that it was an M92F Beretta. Came with a clip. I had no experience with guns, so I  
just rammed the clip in and cocked it. I walked up the stairs...  
  
"Sonic, no, PLEASE! NOOOO!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"  
  
Rotor! I quickly open the bathroom doors, just in time to see Rotor's brains fly out the back of his head,  
splattering over the tiles and wall. Sonic turned to me and said, "DEATH, IS COMING! WHAAAHAHAHAAAAA!"  
  
"Sonic! NOOOOO!" I screamed as I unloaded six bullets into him. His now totally red eyes rolled back into his  
head as he flew back into the shower cubicle. I realized what I had done, and screamed. I then ran out of the  
bathroom and over too the bedroom door and tried to open it, however it was blocked by something, and all I  
heard was...  
  
"NOOOO! Please god, NOOO! Shadow, no!"  
  
"Shut up! SHUT UP! AHHHHHHHHH!" *Blam Blam Blam*  
  
"Sallyyyy!" I kicked the door open and saw Shadow, holding a gun and firing it into Sally's corpse,  
emptying the clip out into her.  
  
"You...BASTARD!"  
"What?! YEAAAARGH!"  
  
I dived right for him. My gun firing a bullet towards his eyes. As I flew through the air, it was as if time  
slowed down, I could see the bullet roar towards him. He began to dodge...  
  
When I landed, I heard him scream, "Arrrrgh! My arm! YOU'LL PAY FOX BOY, you'll pay..." His threat died out  
as he ran out of the house, holding his bleeding arm.  
  
I looked at Sally's unrecognisible corpse, and cried.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
That was three years ago. Everything shattered like a bullet through glass. Now I'm alone,  
at the age of thirteen, with nothing but my prized Beretta, and a thirst for revenge.  
  
I am no longer Tails...I am...  
  
  
- TAILS PAYNE - 


	2. Tough Break

***  
Part 1 - No Past, No Future  
Chapter One: Tough Break  
***  
  
As I walked down the street of New Knothole, I thought why I was going on with my life.  
Why I was still here. I DID get a few lucky breaks in my life, but not many. Then I remembered why I was here.  
  
Three years ago, I found out that Sonic and Shadow were high on a new drug called Chaotica (K-oh-teh-ka)  
also known on the streets as Chaos. Why they would use it I don't know, but from then on, my first agenda  
was too find out.  
  
After three long, straining years of research and investigation, and some help from Antoine and Bunnie,  
I managed to find out that Shadow had some sort of secret organization. They advised me to go to bars  
and places where worker's might hang out. It looked like most of the people in the city were involved  
with this company. Apparently, it has something to do with the drug.  
  
Then, my cell phone rang...  
  
"Antoine here. Ve Found something out about zee organization, een fact, two somethingz, eh heh,"  
Same old Antoine, bad accent and crappy jokes.  
"First, ve found out zee name of zee company. Eet's called 'Zee Chaos Group'."  
How original. The druggies had used the company name as the nick for the drug.  
"Alzo, vee found zee name of zee bar where most verker's go. At around zeven o'clock, most go too zee erm,  
Blue Essense."  
  
"Blue Essence. Got it."  
"Good. Check it out. Antoine D'Coolette, signing out."  
"I've been wondering Antoine, does the name Coolette refer too the fact that you're a woman?"  
*KLIK!*  
  
I had so many jokes about Antoine, it was starting to get annoying...for me.  
  
After 15 Minutes of asking around, I finally found the Blue Essence. It was a tired looking place,  
with flashing blue neon lights and a sign that clearly stated that they were closed. I ignored that.  
  
I pulled my trenchcoat forward, and walked in. The bar was filled with prostitutes, workmen and businessmen.  
As I walked towards the bar, people eyed me over. I just walked forward, ignoring them.  
  
"Hey, bartender."  
"What? What is it, fox boy?!"  
"I'm looking for info on The Chaos Group, are any guys here employees?"  
"Talk to her."  
  
He pointed out a girl in the corner. She was hot. I'd say about 16, 5'8", well built and educated. I  
walked toward her table, and she eyed me over as I said, "The barkeep tells me you work for The Chaos Group.  
What can you tell me?"  
  
She just smiled and signaled me too follow her. This was one of three things. She was going to actually  
tell me something in private, do me or lead me into a trap. She lead me into the back of the bar, into a  
large storage room. Nothing to look at except pillars, boxes and grey walls, floor and roof.  
  
"He's knows about us! Kill him!"  
  
I guess it was number three. She pulled a gun on me, but I was too quick for her. I slapped the gun out  
of her hand and knocked her into a corner, where she sat dazed. I knew what would happen next.  
  
Five men with pistols and shotguns barged in through a back door, aiming straight at the orange fox in black,  
moi. I made like someone in a John Woo film and took cover. It was party time.  
  
The first guy who came at me had a Beretta like me. He came around the corner, screaming obscenities  
like mad. His final view was his heart exploding from my streaming bullet. I dived out over  
his corpse and grabbed his gun. Two Berettas, now I was in business. Just before I landed I fired off  
two shots at the group, giving one guy's forehead a fair chance of being an employee at a golf course.  
  
With two guys down, two of them came right at me, shooting and screaming. I jumped back up to stand and  
unloaded my two Berettas at them. One ducked, the other gave me a free shotgun. Pocketing my twin guns,  
I let the guy who was getting up have a taste of 12-gauge buckshot up close.  
  
They were down to one. But the battle was over. Target number 5 ran away after he saw his friend's head  
explode. Suddenly, I realized that the girl was running towards the exit too. Quickly getting out one gun,  
I fired a shot aimed at her.  
  
"AAAAAH! My leg!"  
  
Direct hit.  
  
I walked over to her and put my gun to the back of her head.  
  
"Tell me 'bout The Chaos Group."  
"FUCK YOU!"  
"Bad Start."  
  
I wrapped my arm around her next and pointed her eyes towards the wall.  
  
"If you don't tell me, the wall in front of you will have another shade of gray."  
"........"  
  
I cocked my gun.  
  
"I'll tell ya! I'll tell ya! Just don't hurt me! .....We were on the verge of bankruptcy, and this guy says he can save us!  
He gave us the recipe for Chaos, and told us that if we sold this, then we'd be rich in a week.   
It didn't happen. Then all of a sudden, our boss, Shadow, started getting strict and acting weird. That's all  
I know. Book me! Take me in, haul me to the fuckin' jail, just don't kill me!"  
  
I removed the barrel of my gun from her head, and snapped her neck. ANYONE who points a gun at me, dies.  
As I walked back into the bar, people hid behind tables and chairs, or ran out of the bar. I said to the barkeep,  
"I suggest you tell your janitor to clean up extra good in there, and by the way, one of them had a...tough break."  
I smirked as I walked out the door.  
  
So now I knew what was going on with the Group. Now I needed to find it. I had a little something  
for the boss that needed to be delivered personally...It was then I noticed, it had started snowing.  
  
This would be one hell of a winter. 


	3. Seek and you shall find

***  
Chapter 2: Seek and you shall find  
***  
  
The night air was filled with foreboding and cold. Snow fell down like feathers from birds flying overhead. The night was young,  
but The Chaos Group had been around for a long time.  
  
My cell phone rang...  
  
"Bunnie here. Sumthin' came up in th' case. Ya need to meet with Antoine at Knothole Street Station at 2300 hours."  
  
I hadn't had a face to face with Antoine in a very long time. I made my way down the street, towards the train station.  
Walking to Knothole Street Station would take forever, so a train was the best option.  
  
As I walked down the street, I saw families in warm houses, having dinner, watching television. Living.  
I ignored them to avoid thinking about my past. About Sally. And Rotor....  
  
I reached the station and bought a ticket to the last train for the night. As I walked in to the train, my beretta stirred nevously,  
but the doors slammed shut, and I was in for the ride. The walls of the subway tunnels rushed by as I looked around the train.  
It was an eerie feeling due to no-one else was in the train with me. After 15 minutes the train stopped at Knothole Street.  
  
I stepped out onto the hard concrete floor, and saw that for some reason the stair gates were locked. I decided to go into the  
guard station and ask what was wrong. What I got instead was a dead guard, his head blown open. Something was going down  
at the station...something big.  
  
I stepped into the small corridor connecting the guard room to the platform, and quickly hid behind the wall as I herd two guys talking.  
  
"What's goin on? What r' we doin?"  
"Johnny takin care a' that cop upstairs. We got somethin else ta do."  
"What?"  
"Simple. Gun Down every mother fuckin' bastard that gets off the train."  
"Sweet. But didn't the train go already?  
"Beats me. Let's wait and see...What the--RAUGH!"  
"Eh? WHA--AAAAHHH!"  
  
I gunned them down before people got hurt. I made my way up the stairs, now the gate was down. Now more activity.  
  
*two gunshots*  
"Yeah! He be deeead!"  
"Eyy', it's me ya talkin too."  
  
I dove out into the passage and gave em' both two pieces of lead to chew on. Searching them I found a nice little gun we like to  
call the Desert Eagle. Walking around the passages, shooting the crims as they came, I found my way was blocked by a gate.  
Then, seeing the other end was boarded up, I decided I could use a train to bust through. After making my way back up to  
a metal door I had passed, I guessed that it lead to the control room. I tooks a couple of shots at the code and got it open when  
I typed in 'Chaos'. I walked right in and saw the waiting guards.  
  
"Listen guys," I said, "I'm pretty bored with having to kill you all so maybe you could just leave? Please?" I dodged a volley of bullets  
aimed at my head and dived for cover behind a computer console. Two of them came around from each side with shotguns, I dodged  
their fire and fired both my berettas at them. One collapsed with a hole through his heart, the other limped away with a shattered  
kneecap, and fell once I shot him in the back.  
  
The remaining two had Berettas so they were easy targets. Once the violence had stopped, I went into the back room. It was filled  
with power control consoles and security monitors. I pulled the lever that was marked "Track 1" and watched the monitor as the train  
lit up like a Christmas Tree. I went down the stairs and found my way around wreckage and janitor supplies to find the once lost train.  
I climbed into it's yellow cabin and started her up. It chugged forward toward the boarded tunnel, and I got on the floor.  
The train hit the boards with a huge crash, shattering them, and then stopped dead.  
  
So much for being subtle.  
  
I got out of the train and ran down the dark, musty corridor. Two men were standing near some sort of cylinder with a possibly flammable  
gas in it. I fired a couple of shots at it, drawing their attention, and blowing the top off the cylinder. After about a second it exploded, sending  
the two guys flying, in pieces. I made my way past the black marks the explosions had made, a opened a rusty door. As I stepped through I  
found that it led to a part of the station that had been left abandoned for at least eighty years. I never knew Robotropolis could look like this.  
Maybe I would meet Antoine here, or maybe I'd find out about what the hell is going out. I would find something out either way... 


End file.
